Wake Up Call
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Its the day before Valentine's Day and Sai must have his pancakes and embarrass Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke goes to sleep that night fully intending to skip the dreaded holiday, but wakes up to find he's no longer quite himself...


**I know its really early for a Valentine's Day story, but I couldn't help but noticing the large display of Valentine's Day candy at the store, and so here's the results of them jumping the gun. -sigh- Anyways... **

**I hope Sasuke isn't too OOC, though put in his place I too would be very OOC...if that's possible**

**As for the Sasuke-Sai Twin thing, see the Lesser Uchiha for details, I wanted to write this with Sai in it, and if Sai has to be around Sasuke, he might as well be his twin. **

** Note: I don't own Naruto, that is the great priviledge of Kishi-sensei.**

**Please Read and Review, the abs of Sai are busy today, but you never know about tomorrow...  
**

without further delay or rambling...

**Wake Up Call  
**

**By Hammy Uchiha**

They had all been invited over for pancakes. It was a fact Sasuke realized too late when he was awoken by Sakura sitting down on the couch several feet away from him and his twin brother Sai beginning to sing in the kitchen. Sasuke had been sleeping on the living room floor due to another of his brother's annoyingly random acts.

Sai had gone and painted Sasuke's room forest green.

It was the morning of February 13th, Sai had gotten the days mixed up again. Thinking that today was tomorrow. Grumbling about his idiotic twin Sasuke was forced to evacuate the living room. Now that Sakura had seen him here there was no way he could easily escape the inevitable breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Sakura as he grumpily rolled out from beneath the warm blankets and dragged off his bedroll without saying a word to her. He wondered how long of a shower he could pretend to take before they'd get worried about him.

He had just turned on the hot water when there was a loud boisterous voice from the living room. The party was almost all here…

_This is my house, Sai no baka could've at least told me **they** were coming…_ Sasuke slipped in for a quick shower, he might as well get it over with. Once he was done, and having forgotten his clothes in the chaos of his room Sasuke tied a towel around his waist and silently opened the door intending to sneak back into his room.

"ANIKI!!!!" cried Sai jumping out of nowhere as Sasuke tried to shut the door, to lock himself in. Armed with a spatula and wearing his pink apron that read: Just Me and My Abs, Sai caught ahold of Sasuke who was desperately trying to back up.

"Come on the pancakes are getting cold!" insisted Sai who had a firm grip on his brother's arm.

"Sai no baka!" protested Sasuke as his brother forcefully dragged him towards the kitchen. "I'm not dressed!"

"It's your fault for being so slow, you can't let the pancakes get cold!" cried Sai waving his spatula menacingly, and at last pushing Sasuke into the kitchen. The older Uchiha came to a stop, shivering in the cold in only a towel and his limp dripping hair making him colder.

"I like your choice of clothing," laughed Naruto over a plate of steaming pancakes, Sakura was blushing furiously and Kakashi was too absorbed in his book and pancakes to notice.

Whistling happily that he had successfully gotten the whole group together Sai shoved Sasuke into a chair and set down a plate of heart shaped pancakes in front of him. Sasuke stared in hate at the pancakes. He could feel Sakura staring at him, and his cheeks tinged red. _Why did you have to do this Sai? Why??_ _**She** thinks I'm an idiot now, I can feel it._

"There you go, aniki," said Sai dropping a heart shaped slice of butter on the pancakes and then drowning them in syrup. Sasuke glared at the pancakes beneath the waves of maple-ly goodness.

"Uh…I was thinking…" spoke up Sakura at last trying to take the focus off of her teammate in the towel, "that since tomorrow is Valentine's Day we should meet…at the usual place and then go out for lunch…or something," she said with a warm smile scanning the faces of her teammates at the table. Sai was smiling as usual in his creepy way.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"It's fine with me," said Kakashi who hadn't touched his plate or his mask much to the disappointment of his students. Sakura looked to Sasuke.

He was glaring at the pancakes.

"Sasuke?" she asked. In one violent move Sasuke stabbed the pancakes with his fork, and leapt up. Sai wasn't fast enough and the eldest Uchiha escaped to his room where he locked the door and finally dressed. He then sat down and waited for his team to leave.

After the awkward breakfast Sakura went to pick out gifts for her team. She found it unfair that she had to buy four gifts while they all got away with only buying one or in Sasuke's case: none at all. As she thought about it, Naruto would probably get one for Hinata, and Sai for Ino. Kakashi might even get a gift for someone like Anko. Sadly she stared at her feet as she crunched through the snow, they would of course give one to her because she was their teammate, but would anyone go out of their way to get a gift for her?

She sighed, she didn't think so.

Sasuke was, to say the least, grumpy the rest of the day. He stalked through the Uchiha District, hoping Sai would jump out of nowhere just so he would have a good reason to beat him up. Eventually he got bored and found himself back in the house. His plate with the fork in the hearts was still at the table, as if Sai had left it there just to spite him for being such an unwilling guest. Sasuke glared at the pancakes for several seconds before picking up the plate and dumping them in the trash.

"Gross," he said angrily at the sugary syrup drenched pancakes as they flopped like dead fish into the trash. Sasuke dumped his plate in the sink and stalked off. That night Sasuke fell asleep under the covers on the living room floor, with no Valentine's presents for anyone.

The Uchiha woke up to banging on the door, with his head resting on the wrinkled pages of a book. Yawning he sat up. He didn't remember reading before he went to sleep, but you forget these things sometimes. He stood up stretching in his boxers. It seemed to him that he was an awfully far way from the ground and there were unknown kinks in his shoulders. The pounding on the door continued as groggily Sasuke stumbled to open it. He unbolted the door and opened it.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" squealed the girls on his doorstep. The strange thing about the girls was that Sasuke had never seen one of them before. Then slowly it began to dawn on him. He recognized one girl as Moegi the orange haired girl from Konohamaru's gang, but she had to be at least seventeen now. And there, the girl that looked like Hinata was most definitely her sister, Hinabi. They were all trying to push candy hearts and boxes of chocolate into his arms. The Uchiha backed up. This couldn't be right; those girls were younger than him and looked older than him. He slammed the door in their faces and turned to look in the mirror.

At first he thought he was looking at Itachi, although his older brother was long dead, but he knew as the slow moments of horror passed that it was him himself that he saw with the short ponytail and dark eyes. A wail of despair exited his mouth as he stared in disbelief at the reflection in the mirror. This couldn't be him, it couldn't! Stumbling he ran back to the living room. _Maybe the book will know._ He took one glance over the book's page and cringed. He turned it over to read the cover.

_Make Out Paradise._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he cried and flung the book to the wall. _What the hell's going on here?!?_ "Sai? Sai?" cried Sasuke running down the hall and flinging open his brother's door. The bed was made and dust lined the top of the dresser. Sasuke stumbled back out. _Something horrible has happened…_ Taking deep breaths he walked to the kitchen, several empty bottles of sake littered the counters. Sasuke walked to the calendar. The day was circled, as if on purpose. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day.

"Oh crap, what the hell's going on?" he demanded at the calendar. The calendar didn't respond, as Sasuke stalked off to put on some clothes. As he looked in his room he found it still painted forest green and the bed as if it hadn't been touched in six years. Sasuke opened the closet to reach for a tee shirt and found only long sleeved standard jounin style shirts and several flak vests. The style was a little different than the one Kakashi wore, but Sasuke was pleased to see that at least he had become a jounin. He pulled on one of the shirts noting the star and Uchiha fan on the shoulders. Not just a jounin but a police officer.

He began to feel a little better.

Sasuke pulled on his boots, a coat and opened the door. Snow, he had not noticed before, blew into his face. He would go talk to Sakura; she would know what was going on here. _What if she's still fifteen? What if she doesn't recognize me? What if she's moved out, just like Sai?_

As Sasuke walked he noticed that the Hokage Monument was under construction. _Who are they adding? Could it be…? _Sasuke tried to stifle his fears as he went up to her house. Sasuke knocked on the door fumbling with the zipper on his jacket. Finally the door opened, and there was Sakura. She was Sakura…but not the Sakura Sasuke thought he knew. She was a nice height in a light red shirt and pajama pants, her pink locks hanging down at shoulder length… but her stomach. Sasuke stood confused.

"You're…you're…"

"Pregnant," answered Sakura, she sounded angry. "What are **_you_** doing here?" she demanded. Sasuke stammered, totally thrown off guard. He hadn't been expecting anything like this.

"I…I…"

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke-teme come crawling to our door for more money for his sake, huh?" came a voice from behind Sakura and there was Naruto. His hair was longer and he was taller, but his fiery blue eyes were still there, now staring him down.

"Wh…What are **_you_** doing in Sakura's house?" demanded Sasuke looking frantically from Sakura to Naruto.

"She's my wife, you teme," answered Naruto. The color drained from Sasuke's face and took a single step back before passing out.

When Sasuke came to, Sakura was setting down a hot cup of tea on the table beside the couch where he lay. She didn't look so much angry as she looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "That was quite a nasty spill you took,"

Sasuke leapt up off the couch.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" he told her frantically. "I'm only fifteen!" he insisted. Sakura was giving him a look of complete disbelief.

"You must be running a fever," she said, "Just lay back down before you hurt yourself."

"Something horrible's happened, this isn't right, **you**'re married to **him**! **He**'s married to **you**!" Sasuke was panting, his head spinning, pointing accusingly at Sakura.

"You were invited to the wedding, it' not my fault you didn't come," said Sakura glaring right back at him. _I didn't go to their wedding?_ Sasuke stumbled back a few more steps. He had to get back, he had to get out of his twenty one year old self and back to his fifteen year old self. Then he ran out the door and into the frigid air. He ran and ran until he found himself before the great stone faces. Confirming what he had guessed they were carving in a new face…Naruto's face.

_I'm losing my mind… that has to be it. This can't be real. This can't be real._ Sasuke shivered in the very real frigid wind. _It **is** real…_ Looking up he saw a figure standing on top of the monument. Assuming there had to be someone who could send him back, Sasuke hurried up to the monument's top. To his amazement, there was Hinata lingering near the edge of the cliff face as if she were considering jumping.

Sasuke came to a halt panting, she leaned forward about to throw herself over the edge. Sasuke made his move and caught her by the back of her sweatshirt as she about tumbled over the edge. He pulled her back over the edge and away from such a treacherous place. She shoved him away from her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Just leave me be! I wanted to fall!" she sobbed shuddering. She stumbled back to the edge as Sasuke watched helplessly. For several minutes she appeared to have an internal conflict over whether or not to jump, but with Sasuke watching she lost her nerve. She sat down on the edge with a shivering sigh. Sasuke came to sit beside her.

"W…why did you save me any…anyways?" she asked in a wavering voice rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I couldn't just watch you die," he answered. "I thought you were someone who could help me go back to where I came from," he said. Hinata looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"What are y…you talking about?" she sniffled.

"I went to sleep yesterday and I was fifteen," said Sasuke. "And when I woke up I was like this," he said gesturing at his adult self. Hinata wasn't buying his story. Sasuke wasn't buying his story either.

"And now everything's messed up," he said with a groan.

"Naruto married Sakura," they both muttered under their breaths.

"I don't know why, but I believe you," said Hinata softly at last.

"What happened anyways…" grumbled Sasuke, "How did they get together anyways?"

"S…Sakura just got tired of waiting…for you, and fell in love with him," answered Hinata staring out into the bleak day. A sharp blast of icy wind hit them in the face.

"I really messed things up…" whispered Sasuke considering how his two teammates had gotten together. _Did I chicken out of telling her how I felt?_

"There's got to be a way for you to get back," said Hinata standing up. As she did so she slipped on an icy spot on the rock. With a cry of horror she fell back wards over the edge. Without thinking of himself or even anything at all, Sasuke leapt after her. As he tumbled after her, he wondered if it were better that they die, now that their only loves had gotten married…

BANG! BANG! BANG! Sasuke was thrown awake by the pounding on his door. With a cry he fell off his bedroll to the cold floor. He lay there a moment wondering if someone had saved them, if he had been brought back to life.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" the screams of the girls outside his door were audible over their pounding. Slowly Sasuke got up, standing up in his dark blue boxers, and he realized he was no longer so tall. _Could it really be it was just a bad nightmare??_ Stumbling, Sasuke ran down the hall to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. A deep sigh of relief hissed out of his mouth as he saw his hair length. He was back to himself. And judging by that knocking today was…

"Oh crap!" cried Sasuke running to put on some clothes. He still had to buy Sakura a gift and quick, he was going to be late!

The raven haired Uchiha left through the back door and ran down the street through the crunching snow. Some of the girls must have spotted him because soon they were chasing after him. Sasuke, out of breath came at last to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he almost went in, but then he saw Sai already within giving Ino a box of chocolate.

_Chocolate? Good idea!_ Sasuke turned to head to the chocolate shop, but Kakashi was already there, laughing with a mysterious woman over a mug of hot chocolate. He handed her a movie he must've gotten for her, a chick flick most likely.

_Chick flick? Even better! _Sasuke turned once more but outside the movie store Naruto and Hinata were exchanging gifts.

"What should I get her?" he muttered looking at his watch. The girls had lost him in his panic and now he was alone, with no gift and he was running out of time. He only had fifteen minutes. Naruto bid Hinata farewell and headed off to the meeting spot. Hinata spotted Sasuke looking frantically around.

"What should I get her?" he wondered aloud. Hinata waved at him as if she had actually been there on top of the Hokage faces and had actually had that talk with him.

"F…For Sakura?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. "I know wh…what you can get her, Sa..Sasuke-kun," she said leading him off.

Sakura was waiting at the red bridge when Naruto, Kakashi and Sai showed up. She looked to the road disappointedly, where was Sasuke? _He probably won't come, he never does._ Sadly her head sank and her heart fell. _If only Sasuke…_

There came a cry and the four turned to see Sasuke stumble in the snow and come running straight for them.

"Am I…?" he called out just as he slipped on the ice. The Uchiha crashed into the snow with a groan, "…too late?"

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura running to him. "Are you alright?" she asked kneeling down beside him as Sasuke winced and sat up. He was pretty sure he had twisted his ankle.

"As long as you're not pregnant," he muttered.

"What?" she demanded. He turned a bashful smile to her, he felt like such an idiot, but he had to start somewhere. Gingerly he pulled a package out of his coat hoping it wasn't broken.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said weakly, offering it to her. By now Kakashi, Sai and Naruto had all discreetly distanced themselves to give the other two a few minutes alone. Sakura accepted the present. She was surprised that Sasuke had shown up at all, with a _present_ no less. Carefully she tore off the gift wrap as Sasuke grimaced and tried to find a comfortable position with his stinging ankle. Sakura found a small box beneath the paper. Quietly she pulled off the lid, wondering what was within. Softly she gasped when she saw what was within.

"Oh…it's so… _beautiful_," she gasped pulling out the silver necklace. Sasuke smiled faintly as she fastened it around her neck. Then she looked to him.

"Oh you're hurt!" she cried reaching for him.

"I'm fine," he insisted fending her off as she tried to get a good look at his ankle. Sakura held back for a moment before smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you so much," she whispered and leaning forward gave him a kiss. The raven haired boy passed out in the snow and Sakura grinned reaching to treat his ankle, she was glad she finally had had some effect on him.

**----------------**

**I hope that ending wasn't too random. Please let me know what you thought of the story.**

**-Hammy Uchiha : ) **


End file.
